<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Icarus and His Sins by louminocity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993572">Icarus and His Sins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/louminocity/pseuds/louminocity'>louminocity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Sakusa's parents are strict af, contains few cussing, has greek mythology references</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/louminocity/pseuds/louminocity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>—Sakusa Kiyoomi was Icarus reincarnated, and Suna Rintarou was the Sun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakusa Kiyoomi/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Icarus and His Sins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daedalus warned his son about the Sun. How its warmth can be both of comfort and of harm. Icarus had a dream—to soar, and so he did. But to his curiosity and weakness, he fell in love with the Sun. He flew and he <em>fell. </em>He felt so close yet so far, and it <em>hurt</em>. To his father's dismay, Icarus flew closer to the Sun. His wings melted and he fell to the sea. He fell and <em>sinned,</em> and died a tragedy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Sakusa Kiyoomi was Icarus reincarnated. His life was his wings made of wax—molded and shaped well to use. He believed there were a lot of <em>Daedalus</em> in his life. People like his father, his feelings, his thoughts, and other things that hindered him from happiness.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then there was the Sun—Suna Rintarou. It was already given in his name; how he radiates joy and warmth. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was Summer 2017, two years back, when Kiyoomi entered university. He was part of Class A-1, Bachelor of Arts in Literature. Gladly, the class had only a few students enrolled. The room seemed too big for twelve students, but he was more than contented that it was spacious. He sat near the window, some seats away from the bickering males and females, but from his peripheral view, something caught his attention—from his angle, the sun kissed the man's cheek, slightly glittering like morning dew, his hair brown like oakwood. The man's arm slightly flexed as his long fingers worked its way, tapping onto his phone's screen. His gaze turned towards Kiyoomi, who was then astonished, and focused his eyes away from the guy. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You should know better than dig holes onto my skull." The man said, adjusting his black sweater's sleeve, and turned his body directed to where Kiyoomi was sitting. Sharp olive eyes pierced through his black holes, interrupting his stirring rage. "You're not as intimidating as you believe you are." the brunet smirked. "I'm Suna Rintarou."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The words would have had cut deep into Sakusa's chest, how the <em>Suna Rintarou</em> insulted him on his first day in university, but it was not that he worried about. He worried about how he was unconsciously keening his senses onto Suna, how his gaze locks onto his stature as the other wrote notes (or scribbles balderdash) on his notebook with his back facing him, how he recognizes the little mannerisms the freshman had—the constant scratches on the back of his arm, or how he rubs his hands together in an interval of three to four minutes, and even how Suna rocks his knee aggressively when he finds the topic boring. Sakusa was worried—he was worried he might <em>fall</em>. </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Despite Rintarou being the class' top-notcher, Sakusa considered other things that allowed him to stick with the guy. He liked how sharp his words were like his eyes, always so honest and feisty. Those words that would stab him yet he found it endearing. He liked his company, though they talked seldom—mostly about retro games and sanitation methods, nothing in between. Short it may be, but the conversations were as meaningful as childhood memories and tales of old. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>༻✦༺ </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Days, weeks, months passed, having Rintarou as the only person he could tolerate, and vice versa having Suna as the only one that could tolerate him and his very picky and abnormally particular nature. Taps on the shoulders slowly shifted to nudges on the elbow and tugging on shirts, Rintarou's "<em>Sakusa</em>" became hymns of "<em>Kiyo~</em>", and small talks turned to deep talks and talking about nonsense. Still, Sakusa was worried—he was worried he might <em>sin.</em></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Sakusa's parents had always been very strict and protective of him and his siblings. When his eldest sister was to get married a year ago, their Mom and Dad had to <em>evaluate</em> the groom—they asked him of his financial status, his occupation, his family and how they treat him, and they asked about his <em>gender</em>. Not that there was something wrong if a person was not <em>straight</em>, but Kiyoomi's parents were particular of it. He noticed how his eldest sibling, his sister Sakusa Chiyo, held her fiancé's hand under the dining table, rubbing circles on the back of his hand, as the question was raised, the fiancé squeaking "<em>I'm straight</em>." It was almost inaudible, how Chiyo's soon-to-be-husband's voice cracked, so their parents did not notice it and smiled at him. But Kiyoomi heard it—how the man's voice was enveloped with both fear of abandonment and love for Chiyo.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Though Kiyoomi knew he had control over his feelings, and he was sure he was living according to what his parents thought was moral for them, but he felt his body veering upwards in the sky, the wind whipping on his face. He was closing in, the rays of light stronger than moments ago. Then he felt he started gradually decreasing altitude, the wax in his wings melting at the heat of the Sun. Instead of struggling, he embraced his being, readying himself for the worst to come.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>He sinned. He fell</em>. But he never knew sinning and falling would feel so good. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The first snow last year felt so long yet so fast, the feelings that stirred in him for what seemed to be centuries, passing through the many lifetimes he spent, all swept like a snowflake melting in his palm.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Sakusa and Suna spend that snowy afternoon in a cafe near the flat they were renting—the two decided they could share an apartment while they spend their college years together, after all, they were pretty comfortable with each other, they were of the same program and class, and they figured they could be of great help to each other. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Washio deserved better, y'know. He deserved even a little credit for the piece. the student council should've considered talking it out, too, but <em>no</em>, they walked on the runway like the show was theirs." Rintarou blew off the steam on his cup of hot cocoa. They were talking about how one of their classmates' literary piece got robbed from him.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"I know he'll talk to them eventually, one of these days." Kiyoomi huffed, his breathing forming a misty cloud from his nose, which Rintarou laughed at. "What?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Ya look like a dragon, Kiyo." Suna leaned forward as he cackled, the side of his eyes crinkled, nose slightly scrunched. Despite the coldness of the winter, Sakusa felt like he was burning, like he was hugging the Sun, skin to skin.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Kiyoomi fell, and he fell <em>hard</em>.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"I-I like you." Sakusa mumbled, eyes averting the brunet's. "I like you, Tarou. You were the only one who could—<em>no</em>, you were the <em>only one</em> who <em>chose</em> to tolerate me and my pickiness, my shitty moods and feelings, and—"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"I like you too, Kiyo." Rintarou smiled his way, cheeks tinted pink.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Sakusa was <em>burning</em>, until he was pushed into the cold sea, the fire extinguished in a blink of an eye. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>༻✦༺ </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"How <em>dare </em>you?!" </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Kiyoomi fell to the ground as his father's fist met his cheek—he saw this coming, yet he did not think it through. Kiyoomi had <em>sinned </em>against them—his parents, and he figured that the succeeding years of his life will be one spent in the depths of Tartarus, where there is nothing but endless suffering. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Dad, calm down, all Omi did was be honest about his feelings. He always made you and mom and everyone proud, maybe you could give him a chance." Kiyoomi's older brother, Sakusa Kane, held back their dad, whose chest was rapidly rising and falling with all the anguish and disappointment he had pent up. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Kiyoomi <em>came out</em> that hot Spring day—the Sun's blaring heat as hot as his father's fury. He told his family he was bisexual, and had someone he was in-love with, which was a guy in his class. Unsurprised, he accepted how his father punched him, and called him names—his father told him he was not worthy to be a Sakusa, he should be disgusted with himself, and that their family was already better off without him. Despite all the hurtful words his father spat at him, he kept a straight face and apologized. Immediately, he went to pack all of his things and head to Rintarou and his flat.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Kiyoomi <em>fell,</em> and he <em>sinned</em>, but it was the most free he felt in his lifetime.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>༻✦༺</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>To Kiyo</strong>: <em>babvy</em></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>From Kiyo:</strong> <em>Where are you? I can feel you're drunk, Tarou.</em></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><strong>To Kiyo:</strong> <em>Hehrhe, xx club tahnk iuo i lvoe you~</em></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Kiyoomi just shook his head and shoved his phone into his pocket, then hurried to finish mopping the floor, looking forward to another Friday night of him taking care of a drunk Rintarou.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>It had been a year after being abandoned by his family, and despite that, <em>Icarus</em> was alive, mending his wounds and constructing a stronger pair of wings. He loved it, how the Sun can be so close to him, its warmth embracing every inch of his skin, every scar, bruise there was. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>༻✦༺</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Wait there," Sakusa laid down a drunk and heavy Suna onto his (Suna's) bed. "I'll get you some coffee."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"<em>Help</em>." Suna whimpered, which caused the raven to immediately turn to him and sit beside him.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"What, babe? Something hurts?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Rintarou laughed, hands cupping Kiyoomi's cheeks. "I'm proud of you, Kiyo. You've went through <em>so</em> much—and you chose to stay with me, a <em>fucking headache</em>, and—"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Kiyoomi's lips crashed into his, like waves subtly washing up the shore of a sandy beach. The kiss was deep and tender, and it screamed <em>love</em>.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>At that time, the world revolved around Icarus and his Sun, as they shared their blazing love in a dance performed by their lips. Icarus and his sins were now part of yesterday and history, for what mattered now was his Sun, their love, and everything in between.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>—dedicated to @.shandeukie and @.kouwll (in twitter)</p>
<p>I had mixed emotions creating this fic, but I hope y'all enjoyed! </p>
<p>PS. I really love SakuSuna with all my heart.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>